The Problem Country
by TreesMusicSun21
Summary: Germany, Italy, America, England, and France visit Ferryport Landing.What will happen then, especially with Puck around? Set during The Problem Child. No definet pairings yet, but there will be some later. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this takes place during the Problem Child (my fave), so this should be very interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Hetalia.**

**Enjoys!**

_My dear Ludwig,_

_Has it been so long since Basil and I met you in Berlin? You make me feel so old sometimes. Since it's been a long time, and the holidays are coming up, would you like to come and visit Ferryport Landing sometime? I regret to inform you that Basil is deceased, but my grandchildren around. Bring as many friends ad you would like, the more the merrier. Write me back with your reply._

_Hoping to see you soon-_

_Relda Grimm_

~~~xxx~~~

"Hey, what you got there, Germany?" America asked. The latest world conference had just ended, and America, England, Germany, France, and Italy (Veneziano) were the last ones.

Germany folded up the note and stuck it in his pocket. "Nothing," he mumbled.

France, knowing Germany was hiding something, crossed over and got it. Yes, out of his pocket. In his pants. Skimming it, he smiled. "Ah, a letter from your lover, non?"

"No, you love-obsessed veirdo!" Germany screamed, trying to get Relda's letter out of his pervy, French hands.

"Dude, it's totally all right if you're talking to a girl," America said.

Germany, still trying to reclaim the paper, said, "It is a girl, but it's not like that! I met her and her future husband in Berlin once, and we became correspondents."

"Sure, sure," France said, as if he was unconvinced. He handed the letter to America, urging him to pass it along.

_I want to knock him unconscious right now, _Germany thought.

England had received the letter next. "So, now you're going to America over the holidays?"

"Oh, man, that's so awesome! Christmas in America is epic!" America said, overly excited, as usual.

Italy disagreed. "Christmas in Italy is better! Why don't you go there, Germany?"

"Where I'm going is not the point! Now, can you all handle yourselves while I'm gone?" Germany asked.

A chorus of 'no's' answered Germany's question.

"Now, wait a second, Germany. Relda said you could bring friends," France reminded him.

"No way in _hell _I'm bringing you along!" Germany protested.

"But, Germany! I'll miss you too much!" Italy pleaded.

America nodded. "Dude, it's _my _country. Nice to have someone who knows around, huh?"

France and England also made up excuses to go, like _I've never seen America before _and _I have nowhere to go over the holidays. _Rubbing his head, Germany said, "Fine, _fine! _You can all go! Just shut up!"

America and Italy cheered and ran out of the room. France and England walked out, giving Germany his letter back.

Germany slouched down in an empty seat and re-read the letter, studying his friend's handwriting.

_What the hell have I just gotten myself into, Relda?_


	2. In Ferryport Landing

Here's when the crossover takes place! Usually, I do one chapter with one side, then chapter 2's the other side, then they crossover in three, but I couldn't wait for them to meet. : D A lot of random crap, and I'm in the middle of re-reading The Problem Child and taking notes on stuff that goes on. Uncle Jake will appear, but it will be next chapter. So, I'm gonna stop talking and let you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or Sisters Grimm. If I did… it would be bad.

Enjoys!

_Relda,_

_I look forward to seeing you soon. I am bringing along 'friends', four to be exact. I hope it's okay with you._

_Ludwig_

~~~xxx~~~

"Granny? Did he write back? Is he coming?" Daphne asked, wondering into the kitchen.

"He is, _liebling. _How's Sabrina?"

Daphne giggled. "Still trying to get off Puck's graffiti."

Granny sighed. "That boy has gone too far."

"It's Puck, what do you expect?"

Granny chuckled. "I hope he'll be at least civil around our guests."

"By the way, Granny, does your friend know about Everafters?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, _liebling. _When your grandpa Basil and I met him, he turned out to be trustworthy enough to tell him. But, there's another reason why that no one- not even grandpa Basil- knows."

Daphne bit her palm, as she usually did when she was overly happy or excited. "What is it?"

Granny smiled a mysterious smile. "I suspect he has a secret of his own."

~~~xxx~~~

The flight took an eternity, and the train ride took an eternity and more. Germany sat next to Italy, America with England, and France managed to find some cute girls. By the time everyone got off at Ferryport Landing, they were all a bit annoyed: Germany, at having Italy blather on in his ear the whole time, England, at America complain about the lack of McDonald's, and France, at having to leave the girls.

"This looks like a boring town," England said.

"Dude, it's America! When am I ever boring?" America defended.

"He does have a point, Angleterre," France pointed out.

"S-shut up," England said.

A car drove up, but it looked like it was ready for the scrap heap and made strange noises as it stopped.

"Germany, is that our ride?" Italy asked nervously.

Germany nodded. "That's Relda."

~~~xxx~~~

Sabrina was eager to meet Granny's mysterious friend, but not with 'Captain Doodieface' scrawled arcross her head and a mustache and goatee drawn in permanent marker. Daphne was bouncing up and down in her seat, and Puck was snickering at Sabrina.

"Quit sniggering, fairy boy," Sabrina threatened.

"Now you know to pay me next time I save your sorry life from a Jabberwocky," Puck said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Granny parked the car at the station and turned around. "_Lieblings, _can you please not tease each other around our guests?"

"Granny, when has Puck _ever _behaved?" Sabrina asked.

"Puck, keep the pranks to a minimum, please," Granny pleaded.

Puck frowned. "Well, that's not fun." Granny glared at him. He crumbled and said, "I'll keep it down. But, expect a surprise later, Grimm."

Sabrina was about to retaliate when Granny got out of the car. "Come on, _lieblings. _They're here."

Daphne unbuckled and raced out of the car as if it was on fire. Sabrina struggled out with her broken arm. Puck laughed at her and walked out, not excited. When she got out, her grandmother was talking in rapid German with a tall blonde man. Next to him were three other blonde men and a brunette.

Granny turned around and said in English to everyone, "This is my friend, Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Hello," he said.

A man with a bomber jacket waved. "Yo, dudes! I'm Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me THE HERO!"

"I don't like him," Puck whispered to Sabrina.

Sabrina snorted. "Let me guess, because 'you're a villain of the worst kind', right?"

"Exactly, Grimm. You've been paying attention."

The brunette next to Ludwig introduced himself. "Ve~! I'm Feliciano Vargas! I love pizza and pasta!" he declared in an Italian accent.

"Sounds like Marshmallow," Puck whispered.

Sabrina punched him with her good arm. "They're only both hyper."

The second blonde man next to Alfred was next. "Hello. I'm Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland," he said in a British accent.

The last man walked up to Granny and kissed her hand. "_Bonjour_, I'm Francis Bonneyfoy," he said in a French accent.

_Are they all from different countries?_ Sabrina wondered. Granny smiled. "Now that we're all introduced, let's get back to the house."

~~~xxx~~~

"Is this car…safe?" England asked Sabrina.

"It depends on your definition on 'safe'," Sabrina told him.

"Come on, Arthur, where's your sense of adventure and thrill-seeking?" America asked, sliding in the backseat next to him. Granny, Germany, and Italy were up front while France, America, and England squeezed in with the Grimm girls and Puck. Germany had offered to drive.

England glared at him. "Git."

Daphne giggled. "You two remind me of me and my sister. We're also always arguing."

"We don't," Sabrina defended.

"Yes, we do."

France smiled. "Ah, siblings. Right Artie?"

"Don't call me that bas-,"

"ARTIE! There are kids here!" France reminded him.

"Yeah, I'm seven. Don't corrupt me," Daphne said as the car started. Everyone held their ears to protect them from the ear-splitting shriek.

America smiled. "Sure thing, kiddo."

"Are you really a hero?" Daphne asked.

England groaned. "Here we go again."

"Shut up, 'Artie'! And yes, little girl. I am a hero! I would do a hero pose, but we're in a 'car', and there's not much room."

Daphne giggled. "I'm Daphne, by the way. This is my snot sister, Sabrina, and Puck."

"Puck? Like the character from _A Midsummer Night's Dream _by William Shakespeare?" England questioned.

Puck nodded. "You can say me and him are exactly alike."

France turned to Sabrina. "By the way, _mademoiselle, _why do you have a scarf covering your pretty face?"

Sabrina pointed to Puck. "He drew on it."

"Exhibit A, Arthur," Puck said with an evil grin.

"Dude, even though that's the oldest trick in the book, it's still awesome!" America praised.

"I think I like you a bit more now. See, I'm a villain, and you're a hero, then we're mortal enemies. When we get home, wanna have a sword fight?" Puck challenged.

America chuckled. "You, a little kid, a villain?"

Puck sank back into his seat, mad about being underestimated.

"So, what did _monsieur _Puck draw on you, Sabrina?" France asked.

Sabrina sighing undid her scarf. "This."

America and France chuckled and looked away to hide it. England glared at Puck. "Making fun of pirates is not funny, young man."

"What? You like pirates or something?" Puck asked defensively.

England nodded. With another rattle, and, lots of shakes of the exhaust, the car parked in the driveway. Everybody climbed out.

"Wow," England breathed. "That's a big house."

America smiled. "Yeah, can it fit us all?" he joked to Sabrina.

She smiled. "Trust me, it can fit everything."

Horrible? Good? Tell me! By the way, in the last line, Sabrina was referring to the Hall of Wonders, which they might visit… Daphne will be using more Daphne-ish. Review!


	3. A Prank and Some Help

Sorry for the wait. But, I'm sure this chapter will make up for it. The pairings have been decided, but I'm going to keep them a secret, 'cause I'm evil like that.

I will show little glimpses to give you hints. There will be a letter beginning each chapter, which, starting from now, will be Hetalia, then Sisters Grimm, and so on. My sis actually wrote this one, so yay and thanks to her!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or Hetalia. Although I really wish I did.**

**Enjoys!**

_Dear Japan, _

_We're in America and they have PASTA! Yey~! America and England don't like this little boy with a weird name. Germany's friend is nice and France, is, well, being France. That's all for now. Hasta la pasta!_

_Your friend, Italy Veneziano_

_~~~xxx~~~_

After unlocking all the locks, Granny opened the door, and Sabrina led the five countries upstairs.

"And this is where you'll stay," Sabrina said to England, America and France, opening the door to Mirror's room. Earlier, they had moved the enchanted mirror to Granny's room and added in beds and dressers. "Ludwig and Feli, you'll be across the hall," Sabrina pointed to Canis's former room. It probably destroyed her grandmother, accepting her other old friend was dead. "I'll let you unpack."

She walked down the stairs to see Granny fixing dinner. "Granny, are you sure with them staying in Mr. Canis's room?"

"I'm fine, _liebling. _Don't worry about me."

~~~xxx~~~

"They all seem nice. Except for that Puck dude," America said.

England frowned. "Don't ever mention him to me again."

"Why? Because he insulted pirates, Angleterre?" France asked.

"Yes, frog," England said.

"Dude, lighten up. He didn't know."

England scowled. "He'd probably still do it, even if he knew."

America laughed. "I wouldn't put it past him. If he wasn't a villain, he would make a great hero, but not as great and awesome as me!"

"Shut up, git."

~~~xxx~~~

"Your friend seems nice, Germany," Italy said, trying to hide the fear that Germany wouldn't be his friend anymore.

Germany nodded. Why was Italy giving him that look?

"Uh, Germany?" Italy asked.

Germany sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, I-,"

"Guys! Dinner!" Granny called. Italy ran out of the room to the kitchen downstairs.

"What a veirdo."

~~~xxx~~~

Sabrina thought her first dinner at Ferryport Landing was the strangest/oddest/weirdest meal she'd ever shared with her grandmother.

She was wrong.

Because now, with Granny, Granny's friend, _his _friends, Daphne, Puck, and even Elvis (who was lurking under the table), Sabrina's idea of 'weird' changed. Which would be expected if you lived in Ferryport Landing.

Not to mention the food.

Granny had prepared black spaghetti, purple meatballs, and orange sauce. Sabrina wrinkled her nose at the memory of when she first had it. She wasn't the only one. With the exception of Puck, Daphne, Granny, and America, everyone else looked down on it with disdain.

"Uh, Mrs. Grimm? What the bloody hell is this?" England asked.

"You can just call me Relda, Arthur. This is spaghetti-,"

"YEY!"

"-in squid ink," she continued.

"Oh."

France rolled his eyes. "I will never get American cuisine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" America asked.

"I really don't get what you guys are freaking out about," Puck said. "It looks perfectly fine to me."

"Says the boy who will eat anything," Daphne commented.

Puck smiled. "You got that right, Marshmallow."

"First of all, Francis, this an Italian recipe. The noodles are made from squid ink." **(A/N: This crap actually exists. I Googled it. And Google knows all.)**

Italy smiled a bit. "At least it's pasta…"

"It's all right, Feli! Granny's an awesome cook!" Daphne assured, tossing Elvis a meatball.

Sabrina quietly snorted.

"Y'know what, Arthur?" America said, trying some of the noodles, "This is better than the crap you feed us."

All the countries (except England, who gave America a murderous glare) laughed. Well, Germany managed a small smile.

~~~xxx~~~

Later the night, (actually, 1:00 in the morning), Sabrina snuck downstairs to see if there was anything on the little girl in the red cloak who was in the asylum.

As she went down into he living room, she was surprised to see England there.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Bloody jet lag. So, I came down here, made tea and picked something to read." The book he had picked was _Pixies, Fairies, and Sprites: A Complete Novel. _

Sabrina noticed the book. "Uh, I should probably explain, that, huh? This whole town has fairy-tale creatures living in it, from Grimm to Baum."

"So Puck really is _the _Puck from _A Midsummer Night's Dream?"_

Sabrina nodded. "The one and only."

He smiled. "I knew they were real! And now I have proof! Anyway, what are _you _doing here?"

"Here's where the catch comes in. A group called the Scarlet Hand has abducted my parents. I think this little girl in a red cloak is the leader, and she knows where my parents are. I want to see who she is." _He probably thinks I'm crazy, _she thought.

"That's actually not the weirdest thing I've ever heard. I'll help," England volunteered. "Oh, and now that we're confessing, I'm actually the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. The other gits are America, France, Germany, and North Italy."

"That explains so much."

~~~xxx~~~

"Sabrina, wake up."

Sabrina sat up, her head in the journal she had been reading before she fell asleep. She'd just had the weirdest dream possible. Not to mention the creepiest and saddest. In it, the little girl had her parents had set her pet monster on her. "Yeah, I'm awake."

"Were you having a nightmare? You looked like it."

Sabrina nodded.

England looked at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"All right then."

Sabrina picked up the journal her head was resting on. A list for the Ferryport Landing Asylum? Her eyes grew wide when she saw the last entry:

_Little Red Riding Hood- diagnosis:_

_Psychosis with delusions and hallucinations._

_Homicidal tendencies_

"Oh my god," she breathed.

England raised an eyebrow. "What did you find?"

Sabrina showed him the journal list. After quickly scanning it, he said, "You found her."

She nodded. "I should've known. But, she was one of the good guys!"

"I guess she went a bit mad.'

Sabrina blinked, realizing something. When Puck rescued her from the Jabberwocky, the place they had been was the old abandoned Ferryport Landing Asylum. "I have to go tell Daphne."

"Why?" England wanted to know.

"I promised to include her if I found anything about Mom and Dad," Sabrina explained.

~~~xxx~~~

The two walked up the stairs. Sabrina slipped quietly into her grandmother's room, where Daphne was sleeping. Usually, the two girls shared a bed, but since Sabrina broke her arm, Daphne moved in with Granny.

Sabrina came out a second, bickering with her sister.

"I won't let you go!" Daphne said. She noticed England. "What's Arthur doing here?"

"I'll explain later. I know who kidnapped our parents. Little Red Riding Hood," Sabrina said.

"No way!"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. The hospital where I found Mom and Dad was an insane asylum. She was a patient there. I have to go back, in case there are clues there where she took our parents."

Daphne shook her head. "It sounds dangerous, Sabrina."

England agreed. "I can't let two young girls wander about at this time."

Daphne turned to him. "Come with us, then."

"If I must," England sighed.

"We should also get Puck," Daphne said to Sabrina.

Sabrina frowned. "Why?"

"He's involved with this, too. Plus, if you don't, I'll go wake up Granny."

"Fine!"

~~~xxx~~~

The trio made their way to Puck's room- if you want to call it that. Puck's room was actually everything a little boy and a fairy prince wanted rolled into one. It didn't even look like a room. It looked like an outdoor scene, with a pristine sky and a lagoon, which all seemed to go on forever. Inside was also hosted a roller coaster, an ice cream truck, and a boxing ring.

"This is amazing," England said.

"Should we go look for him?" Daphne asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "Remember last time when we ended up in a vat of buttermilk and glue?"

Daphne and England wrinkled their noses. A spotlight shone on a book lying on a beach.

"What's that?" England asked.

Sabrina shrugged. Daphne ran to go see what it was. Sabrina and England were right behind her. Daphne flipped it open, saw what it was, and bit her palm. "Look," she squealed.

On the pages were pictures of cute baby animals: puppies, kittens, fox cubs, a pony and its mother, little bunnies, and seals. Sabrina smiled. "They're sooooo cute!"

England was skeptical. "But, what's it doing here?"

A rope whipped around their legs, flipped them upside down, and yanked them high in the air.

"PUCK!" They all yelled.

Puck stepped out from behind a row of trees dressed in his green hoodie, which was decorated with fake medals. And he wasn't alone. Behind him was an army of chimps, and someone else behind them.

America.

"Private Jones! The trap worked!" Puck yelled.

America frowned. "Why private? Can't I be a general or something?"

"No, not yet. Maybe, if you prove yourself worthy in the field of battle!" Puck walked over to a table with an old record player and played the record. An old patriotic song played, and America smiled. "Our plan worked, men! The enemy couldn't resist photos of cute baby animals!"

America noticed England and waved. "Hey, Iggy!"

" 'HEY IGGY'? I'M TIED UP, UPSIDE DOWN, AND SUSPENDED BY MY ANKLES AND ALL YOU CAN SAW IS 'HEY IGGY'? GET ME DOWN, GIT!"

Puck turned to America. "You managed to lure Arthur here, too? Good job, Private! In fact, I'll promote you to Lieutenant!"

"Congrats. Now, get us down!" Sabrina yelled.

"I don't think so, Captain Doodieface! Men, fire at will!"

America and the chimps started throwing water balloons, not filled with water, but a strange and smelly substance.

Puck, drawing his sword, called out, "Now, you know what happens when people don't pay their debts!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU DID THIS? FOR A SILLY GRUDGE? AND ALFRED, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" England yelled, dripping with sludge.

The chimps ran out of ammo and ceased fire. America smiled. "Well, I tried teaching Puck to be a hero, but it didn't work out. So, he's teaching me more about pranks."

"That's all we need," Sabrina groaned.

"Puck, we were just thinking about sneaking out and getting into trouble. We thought you'd like to come along," Daphne said.

Puck was interested. "What kind of trouble?"

"We want to go back to the hospital and look for clues."

Puck snorted. "Boring! B-O-R-N-G!"

"You forgot an 'I'," England corrected.

"When we're finished, we can go to the overpass and throw eggs at passing cars," Daphne persuaded.

'Cut them down, men. Lieutenant Jones, you're coming with us."

Puck: Since she isn't available right now, the author would like to tell you all to review.

Sabrina: Puck? Where is she?

Puck: Nowhere…

Me: *hanging upside down from ceiling* Hey, Sabrina

Sabrina: Why?

Puck: Hello? Trickster King?

Sabrina: Right. Well, see you all soon!

Me: WHAT ABOUT ME?


	4. Sneaking Out with the Countries

**NEW CHAPPIE. :D. And yes, posting at 11:00 is fun.**

_Mustardseed,_

_Hey, how's things in NYC? Moth stil crazy? Haha, anyways, the old lady envited her frend to Ferryport Landing, and Grimm told me that aparently, he's actually the country of Germany. Seriosly, Grimm's as crazy as Moth sometimes. Speking of wich, tell Moth and Dad I hate them both._

_Your litle brother, Puck the Trickster King_

~~~xxx~~~

When Sabrina filled Puck and Daphne in about Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Feli, and Ludwig actually being America, England, France, North Italy, and Germany, she'd imagined their reactions: Daphne being over-excited (as usual) and Puck shrugging it off, because he's an Everafter and seen weirder.

She was right.

"OHMIGOSH THAT'S SO PUNK ROCK!" Daphne shouted. "So, are _all _the countries personified? Is it fun being a country? Do you-,"

Sabrina covered her sister's mouth. "That's enough, Daphne."

America smiled. "It's all right. She reminds me of me when I was only a colony. Right, England?"

England rolled his eyes. "Sure, America."

"So, why are we here?" America asked.

Sabrina quickly told him everything about Red Riding Hood, her parents, and how there might be a clue to where they are in the old abandoned asylum.

"Sounds AWESOME. Sure you won't be freaked out, England?" America said with a small smile.

England blushed lightly. "Git. No I won't."

"There it is," Sabrina pointed out.

"Nothing much left, Grimm," Puck said.

Sabrina shot him a look. "We'll search what's left then."

Puck took out his flute, and with a few notes, his pixie minions appeared. England gasped. "See America! I _told _you they were real!"

"Minions, we need light!" Puck ordered, and his pixies lighted up brightly, acting as floating light bulbs.

Sabrina, Puck and Daphne made their way to an opening. So did America, but England grabbed his arm. "Stop."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you going in there. It could be dangerous. You could get hurt." He blushed. "N-not that I care, or anything."

America smiled. _What do you know? England cared_, he thought. "Blushing again, Ig."

England looked to down so America couldn't see. "G-git."

"So, are we gonna stand here all night watching you blush, or are we actually going to go in?" He gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be careful."

"Fine," England surrendered. They followed the three children, with England still clutching America's arm. **(A/N: If you didn't already know, one of the pairings is USUK. XD)**

~~~xxx~~~

Half an hour later, they had to admit defeat. They couldn't find anything.

"Well, this was an enormous waste of time. Let's get out of here and go egg those cars," Puck suggested.

Daphne nodded. "This place is really freaky."

"We can't leave. There must be something here!" Sabrina protested.

England placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sabrina. There's nothing here."

Sabrina turned away. As she did, Daphne followed. "Slow down. I'm scared."

"There's nothing here that's going to hurt you."

Sabrina heard a large crash behind her and turned around. The floor under Daphne had collapsed under her feet.

"Daphne?" Sabrina shouted down the hole.

"Sabrina?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Sabrina?"

"What?"

"I hate you!"

Puck grabbed Sabrina, America, and England, and popped out his wings. They all floated down to the floor below with some pixies following them.

"That was so cool!" America said.

"Sabrina Grimm! Of all the stupid ideas you've had, this is the stupidest! We could get killed down here!" Daphne shouted.

"I hate to break up your talk, but what and where is this?" England asked, looking around the room.

They were in a room will tall granite walls, almost like a dungeon. On one wall was a large broken mirror, the other rusty chains. There was also a solid oak baby crib with a little blue blanket, a pacifier, and a fluffy teddy bear.

"What is this?" Puck asked.

"It's adorable, yet really creepy at the same time," confirmed Daphne.

"She said that she had a baby brother. She's stolen someone's child just like she stole Mom and Dad," Sabrina shuddered.

Everyone was appalled. "Dude, that's just _sick," _America said.

Daphne opened up the file cabinet and took a file of papers out. "I think I found something. It has _Patient 67- Little Red Riding Hood _on it."

Sabrina took the files. As she flipped through them, a page fell out. England snatched it, and then paled. "Bloody hell."

Everyone crowded around. It was a drawn picture of a father, a mother holding a baby, a grandmother, a small child in a red cloak, the Jabberwocky, and a huge dog. "The file was her medical file. This must be her family," Sabrina said. It was sickening to look at the picture, almost like peering into the mind of psychopath.

"Good," Daphne said. "Let's go. I'm totally freaked out and my butt hurts."

Puck took out his wings to fly them all out, but then a man stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and wore a long overcoat with many pockets sewed onto it. He was a little younger than middle-aged, and had milky blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and a broken nose.

"Sabrina?" he said.

Sabrina gasped. _How does he know my name?_

"I'll be needing that file," he commanded as he stepped closer. Puck, America and England leaped between him and the girls. Puck took out his sword and hit the man on the nose with it.

"Owww," the stranger cried.

"I'm going to give you the count of three to run off or the kid's going to give you a bellyful of steel," England growled.

The man chuckled.

"One," America started. He turned towards England. "England, what comes after one?"

"Two," England groaned. Sabrina rolled her eyes. _This was supposed to be who's saving us?_

"TWO!" America and Puck shouted.

"Listen, there's been a big misunderstanding," the man tried to explain.

"THREE!" England finished, and nodded for Puck to use his sword. Puck, catching the nod, swung the sword onto the man's hand.

"Ow! Cut it with the sword kid!" the stranger yelled.

Puck flipped through the air, and sprung out his wings. "I am Puck, son of Oberon, otherwise known as the Trickster King, spiritual leader of hooligans, good-for-nothings, and punks!" Puck proclaimed as he pushed the stranger to the ground, smacking him with the sword. "Had enough?"

The man reached into one of his many pockets, and pulled out a silver trinket. His shadow began to move on its own, and soon detached itself from the wall. It stepped between the man and Puck, America and England. The shadow rushed forward to attack them, but America blocked the punches while Puck and England threw some. However, the attacks pass right through the shadow. The shadow knocked Puck down and kicked him. Puck picked up the two girls and flew them out of the room, the shadow in pursuit.

America rushed to the stranger and pinned him up against the wall. "You must be proud of yourself to attack kids."

"Just let me explain!" The man yelled.

"No way," America growled. The man managed to knock America down and slip away. He levitated up the hole using another trinket after the shadow, Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck.

England picked America up after the floor. "Are you okay?"

America nodded. "But I'm not the main concern now. We have to protect the kids from the man."

"How are we going to get up through the hole?" England asked.

America smiled. "I have an idea." In a flash, (and without telling England) he boosted him up to the next floor.

"Augh!" England yelled as he landed.

"Now pull me up!" America commanded.

With a sigh, he pulled America up onto the first floor. When they caught up with everyone else, Puck was dueling the shadow, and Sabrina and Daphne were (unsuccessfully) throwing chunks of burnt furniture at the man. Daphne looked up and saw the two countries. "America, England! Help Sabrina. I wanna try something!"

Daphne walked up to the man. "First, you bow to your opponent," she reminded herself as she bowed to the man.

"What's she doing?" America whispered.

"I don't know. Daphne, get away from him!" Sabrina ordered.

"Move into offensive stance," Daphne said, stepping forward with her left leg and shifting her torso was perpendicular to the opponent. She raised her fists. The stranger looked amused.

"Present your warrior face," Daphne crinkled up her nose and eyes, and then screamed," ARGGGHHHHH!"

_What's she doing? _Sabrina thought.

"Daphne, I'm not trying to hurt you. Just listen for a second."

"DELIVER ATTACK!" Daphne yelled, kicking the man in the shin. He groaned in pain.

"DELIVER SECONDARY ATTACK!" The little girl spun in a circle and knocked down the other leg. He fell over. She continued kicking the man, as he curled into a ball. "Uh, hello? I could use some help."

"Forget Puck. Daphne'll make an _awesome _hero!" America said.

England rolled his eyes. "Not the time, America."

Sabrina rushed forward and also kicked the man. He cried for help and the shadow stopped fighting Puck.

"I could've finished him off," Puck muttered.

The shadow grabbed Daphne and Sabrina in one hand, and England and America in the other. After ignoring the fact he was squeezed close together with _America, _he fought against the grip.

"All right, I've had just about it with you all," the man said, reaching into his pocket. Puck snatched the girls and the countries by the back of their shirts.

"We've got to run," Puck said, pulling them out of the shadow. The shadow sailed after them, snatching the medical file.

"Puck, we've got to go back!" Sabrina yelled.

"No way!" Puck said as they sailed home.

**Review please, or you'll get a visit from Puck's chimps and their water balloons. Also, my two Hetalia obsessed friends and me have started Hetalia RP Facebook profiles. So far we have America (me: D) England and Germany, and are looking for an Italy, France, Prussia, possibly Russia and China, or anyone else. **


	5. What Could Go Wrong?

_Dear Mattie,_

_Ma Cherie~ How are you? I bet you're desolate without me, ohonhonhon~ Anyway, I think America and England we having 'fun' last night if you know what I mean~. I will be back soon so don't miss me too much~._

_Love,_

_France_

~~~xxx~~~

The next morning, Sabrina walked downstairs for breakfast to find Puck, Daphne, America, England, France, Germany, and Italy already down there, though the four others that had snuck out with her last night looked tired.

Which of course, France noticed.

"Ohonhonhon Angelterre~," France crooned. "Did you and Amerique have fun last night? You both look so tired~."

England glared at him. "Shut up you bloody wan-,"

"That's enough you two," Granny interrupted, bringing in plates of food.

"Ve~ Germany, what does France mean by that?" Italy asked.

Daphne was also curious. "Yeah Germany! Tell us!"

"…Later Italy. And Daphne, you're too young," Germany replied.

Sabrina stared down at the plate of normal food. "Granny, what is this?"

"We're celebrating your return from the hospital and our guests being here."

Then I wish we could have guests here all the time, Sabrina thought as Granny served her. Since her arm was still broken, it was difficult for her to do things by herself, making Sabrina feel helpless.

After everyone had begun eating, Puck rose. "I have an announcement to make."

"Well, don't keep us waiting," Granny said in suspicion.

"As you all know, I've been saving lives a lot lately. Well, it's got to stop! Which is why I'm retiring," Puck proclaimed.

"Retiring?"

Puck nodded. "Yep, I'm out of the 'hero' business-."

"WHAT?" America interrupted.

He continued, glaring at the nation, "-for good. I am not one of the good guys! I am a villain-,"

"Of the worst kind. We know!" Everyone replied.

Puck sighed. "Y'know, this do-gooding might not be so bad if I get paid for it, but some people don't follow their promises," he continued, shooting Sabrina a glare. "Now that I'm a villain full-time, I'm not gonna be saving your butts. Bad guys don't rescue people from the jaws of death! Bad guys push people into them!"

Granny smiled. "But you're so good at being the hero."

"Maybe even better than America," Germany said with a smirk.

America glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Maybe you're supposed to be a hero, but you just don't want to admit it," Granny suggested.

"Don't even joke about that, old lady. I'm serious. I'm going to have to do a lot of bad stuff to make up for all the good things I've done."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and pointed her face. "So this is when you were a 'good guy'."

Puck nodded. "I could've tattooed it, Captain!"

England wasn't the only one upset with Puck's last statement. Sabrina rose, furious. "Come here and I'll show you how bad _I _can be!"

"Doitsu, are they going to fight?" Italy asked.

America grinned. "Oh yeah! Fight!"

Puck leapt from his chair and in mid-flight transformed into a parrot. The countries were in awe. Even though America and England had told them about Puck and the town, neither of them had any idea he could shape-shift. He landed on Daphne and squawked, "Shiver me timbers, it's Captain Doodieface, scourge of the Smelly Seas!"

England stood up. "I've had enough of this bloody kid and his pirate jokes."

Before anyone could see what kind of wrath England would release on Puck, someone impatiently honked outside.

"Who's that?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. And he's here early. Gentlemen, the girls and Puck and I have to attend a school dedication. Will you be fine by yourselves?"

Germany nodded.

Sabrina was confused. "What new school?" The old one was destroyed only a couple days; could it really be re-built that fast?

"Hurry _lieblings, _we'll be late," Granny said. She took out a spare set of keys and handed them to Germany. "Here are keys to the house. We'll be back soon enough."

Puck followed the two Grimm girls out of the kitchen, crossing his arms. "Just to be clear, if there are any monster attacks at this thing, I will not save you. I might even draw the crowd into a frenzy."

"_Au revior, _Relda. See you soon," France said, smiling at the old woman.

Granny smiled back. "Don't destroy the house, boys."

"Oh, we won't," America promised with a mischievous grin.

"Don't worry, I'll look after them," Germany assured.

Granny left the room, gave Sabrina a hat and scarf to hide her face, dressed Elvis in a Santa coat for warmth, and left, leaving the five nations home alone.

What could possibly go wrong?

Oh, how I love messing with England. Yeah, they're home alone with keys to the Hall of Wonders. I didn't make them go to the ceremony because I really wanted them to explore the Grimm house. Next chapter will show the next pairing.


End file.
